Naruto: Un día más
by TakaRULZ
Summary: Naruto decide cambiar todos sus logros y sus sueños por la vida de dos de las personas que lo protegieron cuando nadie más lo hacía. Crack-fic de calidad dudosa, inspirado en Spiderman: One More Day. (Contiene Naruto x Hinata y Suigetsu x Karin)


Naruto: Un día más

Esto se me ocurrió tras leer un poco del peor retcon que Marvel le pudo haber hecho a Spiderman, el cual es conocido por el fandom como el ¨menfistazo¨, evento en el cual Peter Parker pierde a su matrimonio feliz y a cambio su tía se salva de morir, regresa Harry Osborn y todo el mundo se olvidan de la identidad verdadera de Spiderman. Ese fue un argumento de calidad muy dudosa (por no decir inexistente) el cual todavía amarga las mentes de los fanáticos de Spiderman y Marvel en general, puesto que en vez de aprovechar las tragedias de la vida de Spiderman/Peter Parker para crear nuevas historias, optaron por desevolucionar a nuestro amigable vecino y tirar a la basura todo el progreso de Peter.

Tras recordar ese horrible evento pensé ¿Que pasaría si en algún punto de la historia de Naruto o Boruto pasara un evento así? Así que decidí escribirlo yo misma (se rie malevolamente). Originalmente iba a ser una parodia del evento, pero al final me decidí por el drama (se vuelve a reír malevolamente). Este fanfic es relativamente viejo, así que pido de antemano perdón por los horrores de ortografía y redacción. En fin, ojalá disfruten disfruten esta cosa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto despertó tranquilamente de su cama sintiéndose calmado. Ahora el era el héroe de la aldea, o mas bien del mundo. Si bien no había logrado cambiar todos los males que había en el sistema shinobi por lo menos pudo solucionar algunos de los problemas mas calamitosos, como las guerras constates, la falta de lealtad entre las aldeas y el crimen organizado, asi como mejorar la tecnología. Justo esa mañana el promulgaría junto a su esposa una ley para acabar con las practicas ligadas a la esclavitud que regian el clan Hyuga. También tenía que ir a ver a su hijo quien acababa de regresar de una misión y felicitar a su hija por su graduación de la academia, tendría que comprarle un regalo para felicitarla por ese logro. Sin embargo no podía empezar su día si no iba al puesto de Ichiraku a desayunar un buen tazón de ramen con chuletas y huevos. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Muy temprano por la mañana una hora antes de que Naruto despertara pensando en ir al puesto de ichiracku a comer Teuchi y Ayeme ya estaban preparando el local para su clientela matutina. Contando el inventario, empezando a hervir el agua y escribiendo una lista de cosas faltantes para ir a pedírsela a los provedores cuanto antes… era un trabajo bastante agotador pero los resultados valían la pena.

Alguien toco la puerta cerrada del local de forma impaciente y sorpresiva.

\- Tiene que ser una broma- dijo Ayame- ese Uzumaki debería de saber que no podemos abrir antes de las ocho, en especial si ni siquiera tenemos chuletas cocidas para su ramen favorito.

\- No creo que sea el Hokage- contestó Teuchi- Lo mas probable es que sea el provedor de fideos o bien Hiroki Akimichi. Conozco a Naruto y el nunca acudiría a este local de esa manera y mucho menos a estas horas.

Ayame se ruborizo al pensar en Hiroki Akimichi. Hiroki era un shinobi muy talentoso con el que llevaba años saliendo e incluso ambos pensaban en la idea de casarse y formar una familia juntos. Ayame se emocióno al pensar en Hiroki ya que el llevaba seis meses en el extranjero en una misión diplomática. Por fin habría regresado a proponerle matrimonio. Ayame con una sonrisa en el rostro abrió la puerta del restaurante sin siquiera hacer preguntas. Ninguno imaginaba lo que vendría tras abrir la puerta.

Al llegar al puesto de ichiraku la sorpresa no se hizo esperar… unos cordones amarillos rodeaban el establecimiento y Ayame, la hija de Teuchi se encontraba llorando ensangrentada mientras era interrogada por unos ambu. El horror en el rostro de Naruto se hizo evidente. La presencia del Uzumaki pareció un foco resplandeciente en medio de aquel caos, todo mundo incluyendo la llorosa Ayame voltearon a verlo impacientes a que hiciera una declaración o que hiciera algo, aunque en realidad Naruto no tuviera idea de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- ¿Qué paso aquí? – inquirio Naruto preocupado.

\- Lord Hokage… esta mañana ha ocurrido una tragedia. – respondió uno de los ambu- El establecimiento sufrió un ataque terrorista esta mañana por un miembro de la Aldea de la Lluvia.

\- ¿Cómo paso eso? ¿Quién fue? ¿Lo detuvieron?- interrogo Naruto mostrando una exraña mezcla de terror e ira en el rostro.

\- Fue cometido por un hombre bastante agresivo aunque con poco conocimiento de combate… Lo logramos identificar como Inazo Sato… - El ambu que le contesto a Naruto hablaba pausadamente- aparentemente este hombre fue fiel a Akatsuki mientras esta seguí en aparente control de Nagato. Nunca colaboro de forma directa pero siempre los considero como los salvadores de la aldea. Considero que la muerte de Nagato y Konan a manos de miembros de la aldea de Konoha era suficiente motivo para declararles la guerra, sin embargo la gran mayoría del pueblo se oponía a sus opiniones, aun los que apoyaban directamente a Akatsuki. Fue detenido hace seis años por incitación al odio y vandalismo al promover movimientos anti- Konoha en su propia aldea así como en el País del Hierro y en la Aldea de la Nube. Fue aprehdido de inmediato y se le otorgo libertad condiconal debido a su buen comportamiento. Sin embargo jamás pensamos que el pudiera realmente venir a hasta aquí y cometer asesinato.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con cometer asesinato? – dijo Uzumaki enfadado- ¿A quien mató? ¿Qué hizo?

\- Inazo primero trato de matar a las personas que estaban adentro del local con un cuchillo de cocina, sin embargo el señor Iruka Umino quien pasaba cerca de allí trato de detenerlo. No antes de que el apuñalara a el propietario en el estomago y tratara de matar a Umino con un varios papeles explosivos. Umino pudo controlarlo pero… las heridas que sufrieron… - El ambu se detuvo casi llorando- Teuchi y Umino aun no están muertos pero las heridas fueron tan graves que posiblemente lo estén en poco tiempo. Inazo quien también presentaba heridas graves fue llevado a prisión sin embargo se suicido con la pocas fueras que le quedaban antes que lo ajusticiaran debidamente.

Naruto estaba impactado, su sensei y el hombre del ramen, dos personas que prácticamente lo habían criado estaban en grave peligro. Tenía que conseguir ayuda.

La primera persona a la que le pidió ayuda fue a Tsunade quien se encontraba en su nuevo trabajo como cirujana en el hospital de la aldea. Tsunade se veía igual o mas joven que siempre y sus pechos se veían igual o mas grandes que de costumbre.

\- ¡Tsunade Sama! – Grito Naruto mientras se dirijia a ella llorando- Necesito un favor… Iruka y Teuchi fueron atacados… están gravemente heridos, tu puedes curarlos por favor salvalos. Ellos podrían morir hoy de no recibir ayuda.

Tsunade miro la cara de el rubio y suspiro.

\- Naruto, ya les hice una cirugía a ambos hace una hora… trate de hacer lo mejor, pero no parece haber ningun tipo de solución. Sus órganos vitales y su cerebro están completamente dañados. Perdieron mucha sangre en combate y aunque la transfusión ha ayudado no ha podido reponerlos. Tienen quemaduras y punzadas graves, asi como fracturas en los brazos, columna, pies y pelvis. Están inconcientes. No creo que aguanten más de tres días.

\- Entonces llame a Sakura, ella es mejor que usted. Si usted viera como todo lo que ha hecho por los heridos en la batalla… casi ha podido revivir personas.

Sakura llego al lado de Naruto con su ropa de cirujana manchada de sangre y un rostro agotado, al borde de las lagrimas.

\- Naruto…- Susurro Sakura- Yo dirigí la cirugía, no hay nada que se pueda hacer en este punto… Teuchi ya cargaba con varios problemas de salud antes de ingresar aquí, tenía sobrepeso, anemia y asma. Iruka por otro lado tiene casi todo su cuerpo descuartizado o quemado. No lo hubiera reconocido de no ser porque me dijeron su nombre al ingresarlo en la sala.

Naruto no la dejo continuar y salió corriendo, debía de llegar a con algún otro medico o sus mas grandes maestros morirían.

Karin llevaba poco tiempo viviendo en la Konoha pero le gustaba mucho el ambiente que había en las calles asi como sus bosques, mucho más bellos que los de su aldea natal. Ahora que estaba en un lugar tan poblado podría hacer realidad su sueño… abrir una perfumería. Y nada de eso hubiera sido posible de no ser porque su esposo Suigetsu le dio el suficiente valor para abandonar a Orochimaru e ir a cazar sus sueños. Juugo también los había acompañado básicamente por lealtad hacia ellos y para poder ayudarlos a ambos ahora que Karin se encontraba a meses de dar a luz y abrir una tienda de perfumes.

Aquel día parecía perfecto hasta que sin previo aviso llego Naruto apresurado con un semblante preocupado.

-¡Karin! Ven te necesito en el hospital de la aldea de la hoja ahora mismo- grito Naruto de forma impetuosa- Tu mordida de la cura podría salvar a mi maestro y a mi amigo del ramen. ¿Qué esperas? Solo necesito que te dejes morder por ellos…

-Lo siento…-dijo Karin de forma triste- de verdad quisiera ayudar pero…

\- Hazlo por favor… - exclamo naruto de forma desesperada- si no lo haces te revocare el permiso de vivir en esta aldea a ti, a al albino dientudo derretido y a ese gigantón bipolar.

\- ¡No le hables así a mi esposo ni a mi hermano! – grito Karin conciente de que por un momento había considerado a Juugo un hermano- No podría, con o sin permiso de vivir aquí no podría…

-¡Hazlo! Ven conmigo, te pagare si vienes, sino hare que los apresen como debí haberlo hecho antes – Naruto estaba a punto de estallar de ira- ¿De verdad te cuesta tanto?

Karin se llevo las manos al vientre y lloro.

\- Naruto… lo siento estoy embarazada- sururro Karin entre lagrimas- Mi mordida… no puede funcionar mientras yo este así, podría matarme a mi, o hacer que perdiera a mi bebito. Es muy peligroso que lo haga yo… yo quisiera pero tal vez no funcionaría y me lastimaría mucho a mi misma, tal vez incluso podría morir con mi pequeño adentro.

\- Le dire a Tsunade y Sakura que te apoyen, eres una Uzumaki, se que puedes hacerlo…-dijo Naruto tratando de consolar a Karin- solo te pido que lo hagas.

\- Ya hable con Tsunade y Sakura, ellas me ayudaron a mi a poder embarazarme y Sakura me ha estado atendiendo desde que me embaraze. Lo consulte con ellas y me dijeron que durante mi embarazo esa técnica no era segura… que llevaba a un niño con ADN del clan Hozuki y que los niños de ese clan consumen mucho chakra materno, el cual es manipulado por el embrión de forma natural durante el embarazo. Me dijeron que sería un embarazo riesgoso y que yo tendría que tener cuidado y acepte ya que nunca pensé que alguien volvería a necesitar mi técnica. Si tratara de usar esa técnica ahora creo que tal vez no cambiaria nada y yo moriría con mi hijo. Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada por ti.

Desesperado Naruto comprendió que solo le quedaba una opción prohibida a recurrir...

El bosque del clan Nara parecía solitario por aquellas horas de la tarde… aun se sentía una vibra siniestra en aquel lugar. Aun podía sentirse como si Hidan el adorador del dios Jashin siguiera vivo… y lo mas probable es que lo estuviera.

\- No deberías acompañarme aquí Hinata… - susurro Naruto mientras caminaba entre la maleza- podría ser muy peligroso… no me perdonaría si algo malo te pasara.

\- Tra…tran…tranquilo Naruto-kun. – respondió Hinata- Yo te acompaño porque te amo y se que esto es muy importante para ti. Yo te defendería si trataran de dañarte.

Naruto se paro ante la supuesta tumba de Hidan y gritó con todo el aire de sus pulmones:

-¡Dios Jashin! Tu que conoces el secreto de la inmortalidad, te suplicamos que hagas acto de presencia para pedirte un favor humilde.

Tras decir estas palabras el cielo se oscureció viento resoplo, despeinando cabello de Hinata. Detrás de los arboles apareció un niño con el cabello rojo como la sangre y ojos blancos como la nieve.

\- Pocos convocan mi nombre con tal impetuo- dijo el niño mientras sonreía de una manera inocentemente macabra- solo los que están decididos a cederlo todo por mi causa lo hacen.

\- No me interesa tu enferma causa… solo quiero los resultados. –contesto fríamente Naruto- regresale la vida y salud a Teuchi y a Iruka.

\- Podría hacerlo… pero eso tendría un costo obviamente- dijo el sádico dios mientras miraba fijamente a la pareja- llevo muchos años sin oír los chillidos de tristeza y dolor de una dama tan bella y noble como tu esposa, matriarca y heredera de el clan Uzumaki y el clan Hyuga – al decir esto su inocente mirada infantil, se transformo en una mueca de lujuria al observar a Hinata-. Tranquilo, no creas que voy a matarla ni hacerle alguna otra cosa. A mi me gustaría torturarla de una forma más sofisticada… algo psicológico .

\- ¡Eso ni hablar!- grito Naruto- No dejare que le toques un solo cabello a mi esposa… ni tu ni nadie.

El dios Jashin se rió de forma exageradamente macabra tras oír las palabras del Hokage.

\- Entonces, creo que no podre hacer nada por ti… - dijo el dios con una sonrisa- la única forma de que pueda revertir lo que ha ocurrido a Iruka y Teuchi sería si me dieras lo mas valioso que has compartido con tu esposa… y también que cedieras a mi tu mas grande anhelo.

\- ¿A que te refieres con eso?- pregunto Naruto.

\- Iruka y Teuchi se recuperaran al instante… pero cuando se recuperen tu matrimonio y toda tu vida matrimonial con Hinata desaparecerá… junto a tu puesto de Hokage y las hazañas que has logrado en tu cargo.

\- ¡Puedes quitarme mi puesto, pero no romper nuestra familia!- grito Naruto con lagrimas en los ojos-.

\- Naruto kun… por favor acepta el trato- murmuro Hinata- tu felicidad… es mi felicidad… tu, Iruka y Teuchi fueron familia antes que yo… quiero que seas feliz con ellos a tu lado.

Naruto lloro y abrazo a Hinata.

\- Hinata… yo te amo… no tienes que sacrificarte por mi.

\- Pero yo se que eso es lo mejor para ti, tuve momentos hermosos contigo pero tu ahora tienes que… - Hinata casi estalla a llorar- Tu tienes que buscar tu propia felicidad. Se que devolverle la salud a quienes amas te dara paz. Yo te amo y aunque estemos lejos se que tu también me amas, aunque no seas hokage y aunque no estemos juntos siempre te amare… curar a tus maestros es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después de toda la felicidad que me has dado.

Naruto lloro y abrazó a Hinata quien también empezó a llorar, hasta que Naruto finalmente le dijo a Jashin:

\- Acepto tu trato… revierte lo que le han hecho a Iruka y Teuchi.

Jashin se rió maléficamente mientras el cielo se enegrecía y un viento desgarrador resoplaba con fuerza. Poco a poco la piel de Jashin se desquebrajaba y el pequeño e infantil cuerpo de este ser se rompía dejando ver el verdadero aspecto de Jashin: un gigantesco y demoniaco ser andrógino de piel color rojo sangre, completamente lampiño, con unos penetrantes ojos color violeta y unos colmillos filosos que se asomaban por su enorme boca.

\- De no haber hecho este trato hubieran tenido un hijo idéntico a la apariencia con la que me les introduje… pero como su amor y matrimonio desaparecerá aquel hermoso hijo solo será un recuerdo. ¡Muajajaja!

Y tras pronunciar esas palabras todo el cielo se puso completamente obscuro, sin ningun tipo de luz que pudiera distinguirse en el.

Naruto despertó en su cuarto… solo. No tenía esposa ni familia a su lado para acompañarlo. Vio la pared de su cuarto la cual estaba llena de posters de actrices sensuales, fotos viejas y listas de pendientes que tenía que hacer. Paso su mano por su cabeza y pudo darse cuenta de que aun tenía la alborotada melena rubia de su adolescencia en vez de el corte militar que tanto le gustaba a Hinata. Todo el respeto, poder y amor que había obtenido se había ido.

Y de repente… ¡Toc, toc! Alguien toco la puerta. Naruto abrió la puerta y para sorpresa encontró a Iruka sensei. Casi lloro de felicidad, pues pensó que lo había perdido. Naruto no se contuvo y lo abrazo con fuerza, cosa que extraño a Iruka.

\- Oye Naruto, no me lo vas a creer… Sasuke acaba de regresar a Konoha. – dijo Iruka sonriendo- Vamos al puesto de ramen de Ichiraku a cenar algo, seguro Sasuke estará allí.

\- ¡De acuerdo sensei! –dijo Naruto entusiasmado, apunto de decir que el pagaba la cuenta, sin embargo se acordó que seguramente el seguía siendo genin por lo que era posible que su salario no alcanzara para comer todo lo que ellos querían.- Me alegra volverlo a ver. ¿Cómo esta Teuchi?

\- Muy bien, también necesitamos hablar con Kakashi sobre algunos asuntos muy importantes respecto a Akatsuki… las cosas son algo preocupantes aun.- contesto Iruka-.

Naruto sonrió tras oír las palabras de Iruka… tal vez sus sueños y su matrimonio estuvieran frustrados pero siempre quedaría esperanza.

Fin


End file.
